


永恒阴影之星

by thekingdombythesea



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor-character deaths, Post-Star Wars: A New Hope
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 14:19:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6156350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekingdombythesea/pseuds/thekingdombythesea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>还是Post-ep4，“如果真的是打仗那样紧张？”的场合。</p>
            </blockquote>





	永恒阴影之星

**Author's Note:**

> 超·俗气的hurt/comfort.  
> 剧情瞎编彻底鬼扯。我也不知道为什么打仗间隙能打炮。反抗军大家都在危险之中，做决定的谁也不是坏人，只是作者智商低，也没玩过战略游戏，强行虐。  
> 也发在随缘mtslash。

  
  
1.  
  
卢克靠在千年隼驾驶舱门口的供暖装置上睡着了，直到他醒来，贴着供暖的额头一侧像火烧一样疼痛。  
  
“我想我把额头烫伤了。”  
  
卢克说着爬起来，往驾驶座走过去。韩在那里睡着了，他的脚抬起来搁在操作盘上，天晓得他为什么不怕不小心拨到哪个电浆喷射装置的启动按钮。  
  
韩自然没有听到卢克说话。卢克站在那儿，不确定自己应该去干些什么，盯着韩看了一会儿，检查了一下坐标，然后离开了驾驶舱。他回到主机舱，和盯着全息游戏盘的伍基人打了个招呼。楚巴卡往卡座的远端移动了一点，大致是“你坐过来”的意思。卢克思量了一下，在卡座另一头坐下。他张口，又闭嘴，当对方听得懂你的意思，而你对他想说什么一头雾水，没理由认为任何交流能够顺利地进行。他瞥了一眼楚巴卡，只能也盯着自己没法完全搞懂的全息游戏盘。 _当你需要C-3PO的时候他见鬼的在哪里？_  
  
刚才他的额头好像停止疼痛了一会儿，现在又重新找上门来，变本加厉。供暖装置就和光剑一样威力无穷。  
  
“我想我把额头烫伤了。”  
  
卢克最终还是说。他不知道自己在对谁讲话，但总得给某些事情做个解释不可。他解释性地用手碰了碰额头刺痛的地方，疼痛随着接触变得剧烈，让他咝声吸气。楚巴卡盯着他说了句什么，他吃不准伍基人是关切还是厌烦。  
  
“什么？”  
  
楚巴卡又说了句什么。  
  
不是像他能听懂一样，可能楚伊就是随便发了个声音。  
  
“我很抱歉。”卢克诚挚地说。  
  
楚巴卡没有回答，从位子里站起来走了，顺手关掉了他的全息游戏盘。他看起来有些恼怒，但不是冲着卢克来的，或许这是好事，卢克现在没法想这件事。他刚刚醒过来，脑子里还有梦中的画面，额头又疼得要命。   
  
韩从驾驶舱走出来，又走向储物间。他头发支棱着，看起来疲倦而沉闷。  
  
他是怎么又落到韩的船上来了？他们好像刚刚还在雅汶—四，看着宇宙中最有威慑力的巨型武器灰飞烟灭。韩跟他说：“把这玩意儿炸了我们回家！”可能是因此他才会又到这儿来了。他的思绪无心地飘到了塔图因，发现自己怎么也找不到一个回去那个贫瘠而炎热的宇宙角落的理由。他的精神不知为什么紧绷着，没法放松下来。  
  
韩从储物室快速走回来，在他身边坐下。他手里拿着一管巴克塔膏。  
  
“韩？”卢克问。  
  
“这是上次和曼达洛人做生意的报酬，我也不知道质量怎么样。”韩把药膏的盖子拧开，自顾自地说，声音因为睡眠而听上去有些含混。他用手抹了一点，另一只手伸向卢克，插入他的头发。没有看卢克的眼睛，他低声说：“受着点，会有些疼。”  
  
_的确。_ 韩涂药膏的方式毫不轻柔，从他的手接触卢克额头的地方开始白热的刺痛蔓延开来。但立刻巴克塔开始起作用，清新的凉意取代了疼痛，敷在卢克的皮肤上。曼达洛人和科瑞丽亚人做生意时可不会败坏自己的名声。  
  
“我累得要命。”卢克这么说。  
  
韩停下来，他把卢克的刘海拨回去，拇指扶着后者的脸。  
  
“我也是。”  
  
“——我是说，所以我才会靠着取暖装置睡着。然后就把额头烫伤了。”  
  
“我知道，小子。楚伊告诉我了。” 韩打了个哈欠，继续说，“谁让千年隼是最快的船呢？公主殿下也没有别的办法。”  
  
卢克想起来他为什么会在韩的船上，反抗军需要一艘足够明显，又足够快的飞船在外环为他们打掩护。他们将铤而走险从海迪安道的一条支线通道撤离，而必须要让帝国相信他们为了安全从外环区域走远路。韩自愿站了出来。 _千年隼是最快的船。_ 莱娅听到这句话的时候看上去心碎了。 _我们不会轻易让任何人冒风险，_ 她说。  
  
路程顺利得令人恐惧。千年隼一直在次光速运行，或者只是做很短的超空间跳跃，为了吸引足够的注意，但一直到接近中环区域，都没有遇上任何帝国的巡逻舰。卢克知道自己和韩都几乎能确定她的形踪已经触动了至少帝国某级管理的注意，但谁都没法把这说出口来。  
  
韩的手从卢克的脸颊上撤离。卢克的心砰砰直跳。  
  
“休息一会吧。”韩说道，同时朝某个遥远的方向望过去。两人一起站起来。男孩盯着主舱室地上摆放的训练机器人。原力在他的血管中流动，他几乎觉得自己能感受到远处跟随千年隼的戈迪安星际运输船，和它黑色背景里宁静的危机 。  
  
“我睡不着。”卢克眨眨眼回答。  
  
“而且我有种不详的预感。我觉得我能够通过原力感知到。”没多久他又说。  
  
“别再提那古老宗教的事儿了。”韩回答有些太快了。他把手从卡座椅背上放下来，拍在桌上，力气不大，但像是下定论那样说，“没事的。你肯定是吃了感染了格雷多背白蚁的哈纳瓦果。没事的。”  
  
卢克说不上韩是不是像他听起来的那样在胡扯。通常是，但不常常对着卢克。 原力轻柔地在他身体里浮动，安抚着他焦躁的紧绷的神经。卢克只能停止去思考坏的可能。有什么别的选择呢？况且韩说了 _两遍_ ：没事的。  
  
  
  
  
2.  
  
“我没明白。”  
  
男孩这样说。 或者可能不应该再叫他男孩了。卢克·天行者十九岁。这个年龄正是应该说这样的话的时候，所以他突然来了这么一句，没人吃惊。  
  
卢克·天行者十九岁的时候正式成为一个孤儿。这话听起来怎么都有点不对劲。按照贝露阿姨和欧文叔叔的意思，技术上说，他大约一出生就是一个孤儿了。或者他从来不是，至少他被亲人养大。换个说法。卢克·天行者十九岁失去了所有亲人。这样听起来也不更糟糕。所以没有人让他可以使之为自己骄傲了。他失去了养大他的人。他在心里又加上老本。 但塔图因本就从来不是那样的一个地方，骄傲在沙暴中无处容身。  
  
“我们决定从海迪安道撤离。这是宇宙中速度最快的、被证明安全的主超空间路径，穿过核心区域，也是帝国认为我们比较不可能选择的方向之一。”   
  
在雅汶星系的最后一个标准周，夹在和帝国部队的数次小型战斗之间，反抗军司令在主舰舱内针对撤离计划做了最终简报。  
  
“当然，帝国不可能因此就无故减少对于海迪安道这条重要路径的防守。为了减小在海迪安道上穿梭的压力，我们已经向帝国传递了假消息，示意我们会从外环区域绕远路。”莱娅站在人群中间解释，打开全息星图。  
  
阿克巴元帅在星图上点亮了海迪安支道的路径，又点亮了一条虚线划出的、处于外环的长路径，接着说到：“一艘足够快、并且足够明显带有反抗军标识的中型战机和一艘除了基本操作人员不装载的运输船将会实际采用外环的远路。如果运气好的话，他们将在穿过瑞玛商道尾端之后和我们汇合，由于科洛桑和科瑞丽亚最新的商业条约，那里驻扎的帝国军队会撤出巡逻舰，所以较为安全。”  
  
这个时候不再是男孩的卢克·天行者插话。他说：“如果运气好的话？我不明白。”  
  
莱娅和阿克巴元帅一齐转向他，他们看起来痛苦而坚定 。韩站在卢克边上，异常冷静地扭头盯着他。  
  
“佯攻。”莱娅说，她的声音只比耳语高了一点，“除了不是攻击。只是声东击西。”  
  
阿克巴元帅又说：“时间紧急，我必须继续简报。任何人如果有意见，可以在简报之后提出 。”  
  
“不，等等。”卢克叫嚷着，“你是在叫他们送命！”  
  
与此同时韩·索罗说：“用千年隼。”  
  
整个会议室里的人的注意力全聚集在他们两个身上。而卢克转向韩，接上他的视线。 _不再—是—男孩_ 说：“什么？”  
  
“足够快。足够能引起帝国的注意。尽量少的人操作。”韩耸耸肩，“千年隼。只有她了。”他盯着站在人群外围楚巴卡，问，“你上路吗？”  
  
伍基人沉默了一会儿，最后低声说了几句什么。  
  
韩皱起眉头，说：“这没你的事。”又对大家说，“楚伊和我会操作千年隼。”  
  
沉默在会议室的墙壁间回荡着，沉重得仿佛一块粘稠的实体。  
  
“不。”  
  
卢克试图同时盯着刚刚说过话的每一个人。  
  
“我们不能这么做。不能让人去送命。”  
  
“——这是场反抗的战争！”莱娅站起来，朝他低声吼着，“我们得让任何人送命，如果必要的话。”她看上去比任何一个人更为煎熬，她的眼睛里不合时宜地盛上泪水，她的声音过早地干枯。  
  
韩作出投降的姿势试图叫他们都平静下来。“小子。”他对卢克说，“海迪安道在任何时候都比外环危险。假设帝国信任了传过去的假消息，也不可能将大部分的武装力量移到外围。”  
  
“至少这两条路都同样危险。只是海迪安道——如果顺利的话——快得多。但反抗军不得不铤而走险，否则该怎么将死星已经被摧毁的消息带到每个世界去？”  
  
莱娅盯着韩，眼神带着不解，评估着这个男人。她决定道：“我和你一起去。”  
  
“不，莱娅公主。你必须得和主要运输队在一起。”卢克停顿了一下，最后说，“我和韩去。”  
  
卢克·天行者在那个偏远星系的沙漠里面长大，一直住在处于地下的洞穴房子里。塔图因的民居甚至不如科洛桑的一个墓那么高，和行星自己是同一个颜色，灰蒙蒙的，不引人注意。照常来说，这个 _不再—是—男孩_ 应该也是有着土地般的，沉稳平凡，一捏就散开的姿态才对。但卢克却是用一种柔韧而轻盈的材料所铸的，他沙色的头发反光的样子轻快得令人心醉。他离开家的方式可能是最让人不是滋味的那一种。没有骄傲的父母兄弟姐妹送行，没有和心爱的女孩亲吻拥抱遥遥相望，甚至没有和监护人吵得天翻地覆然后冲出地下洞穴，带着自己一直放在床炕旁边柜子底层的箱子，里面装着从小以来的收集物和必需品，包括十五岁那年从莱兹那儿赢来的一小块漂亮的本地石英和反复讨价还价才买到的二手双筒十五倍望远镜。  
  
卢克·天行者十九岁离开了他叫做家的行星，因为他失去了所有亲人。按照老本的意思，他们都回归到原力中去了。老本还说：“利用原力。”在迄今为止的每个铤而走险的抉择，原力都没有辜负他，所以他觉得自己大致可以信任这过时的古老宗教。当原力呼唤着他阻止莱娅和千年隼一起去的时候，他也跟着它说的去做了。至少他的亲人全都回归原力去了，他想，不知道什么时候会轮到自己。莱娅告诉他达斯·维达在她的注视中毁掉了她长大的整颗星球。他不知道那是不是现在自己经受的这种感觉。  
  
阿克巴元帅继续简报。他说：“戈迪安星区愿意为我们提供一艘运输船，它将带有基本的操作人员，跟在千年隼附近。”  
  
  
  
  
3.  
  
楚巴卡掌舵，韩监视着周边情况，卢克被逼着去休息。他们一路上都轮换着职位，掌舵、观察、枪炮手。到现在为止枪炮手的位置都还没被需要。卢克让韩反复确认一旦有任何特殊情况都会把他叫起来，然后回到自己的房间。他走进舱门的时候还觉得自己没法睡着，但当他在床位上躺下来，好像头才碰到枕头，就进入了沉重的黑色梦境之中。  
  
五个标准时之后卢克醒过来，去千年隼的盥洗室用他的方式洗漱：水倒在杯子里，再平均地倒在布料上，用毛巾着擦脸。   
  
“谢谢你的好意，但她的水箱里的水足够我们跑两个来回了。”韩突然倚在门口说。他看上去脏兮兮的，脸上和手臂上都是黑色的粉和机油。  
  
“哎呀，”卢克转向他，疲倦掩盖了他声音中的幽默，“我只是习惯了。”  
  
“唉，小子。”  
  
韩向卢克伸了伸手——他没法确定年长者这次是试图做什么——没有碰到，就转身向主机舱走了回去。  
  
卢克走上舰桥，差点迎面扑进楚伊的毛里，楚伊站在门口挡住了一半的光，从舱门上侧把什么东西拆出来。卢克说：“嘿。”  
  
伍基人朝他打了个招呼。大概是吧。  
  
“谢谢。”卢克说。  
  
楚伊非常温和地、安抚地揉了揉他的头发，好像他是个不长毛的伍基幼崽。卢克有那么一会儿觉得自己还在做梦。梦里伍基人有着轻柔的姿态，拉尔斯夫妇和孤僻的隐居者老本都还活着，他还在抱怨湿气农场的生活。但那些全都逝去了，只有伍基人的毛发擦过他的脸的触觉让他想要流泪。还有什么是他能信任的吗；如果这真实令他害怕，那是不是代表他的梦境令他向往？  
  
韩站在他们身后。他拿着一条毛巾说：“我需要去冲淋。”  
  
“发生了什么？”卢克问。  
  
韩靠过来，看了看楚伊在处理的东西，说：“次光速和超空间引擎的切换比较频繁，只是做个简单的维护。”  
  
“没有遇到任何事？”  
  
韩看了他一眼。  
  
“我不是说过，如果发生了任何事，我会第一时间叫醒你？”  
  
卢克咽了口口水：“是的。你说过。”  
  
年轻的男人看着船长，再张了张嘴，又闭上。没有什么别的东西要说了。他们没法聊天。韩严密地守着自己的过去——可能只有莱娅稍稍能探到一点皮毛，在她身边时韩的表现总有些不一样——而卢克的过去里有价值能作为谈资的，韩全都和他一起经历。他甚至知道无聊透顶的那些，一个农场男孩反复而无趣的生活，在沙漠行星上度过人生的前十九年给他带来的那些奇特不合群的习惯。  
  
踱步回到盥洗室，卢克继续早起仪式。打出泡沫刮胡子，用剩下的小半杯水清洁口腔，再次擦脸。他多花了一点时间嗅韩的剃须膏的味道。  
  
韩跟着他后面进来，毫不在乎地当着他将衣服脱干净堆在马桶上，然后把毛巾挂上架子。  
  
“韩？”卢克叫了一声，差点呛到。  
  
韩把水打开，而卢克像是经历一个宗教体验一样，望着水慷慨地落到年长的男人赤裸的、脏兮兮而美丽的身体上。韩被打湿的头发从他的耳朵附近柔软地贴近他的皮肤，他的手抬起来按着自己的脖子后面。  
  
卢克的阴茎感兴趣地抽动了一下。他的脸从耳根热了起来。他从很早就知道自己对男人的身体更感兴趣，但从无任何打算将此事暴露在韩的观察下。  
  
“我现在就出去。”他把水杯放下，然后把自己的毛巾挂在韩的隔壁。  
  
韩叹了口气。他伸出一只湿淋淋的手，抓住年轻男人的衣服领子，在卢克能够拒绝之前，把后者的上半身拉进淋浴间。  
  
“我现在要亲你。”韩解说着自己的举动，然后他缓慢地亲吻卢克的嘴唇，以最纯洁的方式，仅仅是相贴。  
  
水在墙上耙着，分股，聚合，停滞，又一道道滑下，画出随机的纹路。卢克的头发也立刻湿润了，贴在他脸颊旁边。他的思绪停顿在离开盥洗室的打算，几乎没能意识到韩在水流之间亲吻他。  
  
韩又叹了口气，他放开对方的领子。  
  
而卢克说：“对不起——我从没亲过任何人。”然后他小心翼翼地靠近韩，再次贴上他的嘴唇。  
  
过了一会儿他退回来。他的衣服上半身已经完全湿透了，贴在胸口往下滴水，他感觉到水柱直接落在头顶，温暖他的脸颊。他眨了好几下眼睛，试图保持它们一直睁开。  
  
“我们之间应该得有一个人在外面。”卢克轻声说。在水声中很容易错过他的话，但韩看起来准确地听到了。  
  
“我知道。”他就这么回答。  
  
卢克伸手按在韩的胸口。这个动作看起来像是什么许诺似的。他喜欢这个念头。他感到自己的阴茎又轻微抽动了一下，但韩的皮肤给他的触感是迷人的潮湿的热意，他没法分神给性欲。  
  
“为什么你自愿接受这个任务，韩？”  
  
“因为的确外环会更安全。”韩回答得有些过快了。他说话时胸腔轻微震动，卢克能感受到原力在他们之间脉动，和情绪联结在一起。韩没有对卢克放在他身上的手做出任何反应，他像一尊雨中的雕塑那样，纹丝不动地站在那里，任凭热水在他们两个的皮肤上冲刷。  
  
“韩。”  
  
年长的男人吐出不知什么时候屏住的一口气，回答：“我们之间 _是应该_ 得有一个人在外面。”  
  
“韩。”卢克固执地说。好像他的名字是个问题一样。   
  
韩盯着卢克的眼睛，他抬起胳膊，稳定地紧紧抓着卢克放在他身上的手，将卢克向自己拉过去，用另一只手托住他的脸颊，重重地亲吻他。卢克任凭他对自己这么做，他的头发被水打得遮住了一边眼睛，他的右腿也踩进了淋浴的地面，白色的瓷砖上流淌着他鞋底的灰尘。  
  
最终韩放开他。贴着卢克地嘴唇，他说：“我害怕。”  
  
卢克在亲吻他的间隙说：“谁不是呢？”  
  
“我很喜欢你，小子。”  
  
这听上去可能是一句回答，也可能是一句与此无关的陈述。卢克低垂着视线，他看着水流依附在韩诱人的腓肠肌上，又随着人工重力向下滑落。喉咙里传出什么不成意思的声音，他撤出淋浴，把身上的衣服和鞋子脱掉，还是又踩进了原始的泥泞里来。  
  
他们站在狭小得几乎容不下两个人的淋浴间里互相手淫，气喘吁吁。卢克欣赏着韩的手，像他自己的一样结实，却不属于一个农民。他握过枪和各种各样飞行器的舵盘，现在他握着卢克自己的阴茎。  
  
“……这是我生命中第一次浪费水。”高潮的感觉太不可思议，卢克眼中带着一种近乎痛苦的神色这么说，像是它们有什么必然联系。他这样说完，突然觉得窘迫。  
  
韩没回答。  
  
“我还以为你喜欢莱娅。”卢克又说。  
  
韩没回答。过了一会儿他重复道：“我们之间是应该得有一个人在外面。”  
  
他们的精液被水稀释了，落进脏兮兮的排水口，所有污秽的滑腻的东西最终回到了所有污秽的滑腻的东西一起去。  
  
  
  
  
4.  
  
歼星舰终于现形的时候，他们没有一个在休息，在玩全息游戏，或者嵌在狭小的盥洗室性交。但这帮不上什么忙。在最后三分之一的路上进入中环才真正遇上帝国的舰队，和他们估计的差不多。四辆钛战机紧紧咬着千年隼的尾巴，另一部分冲向她后面的运输船，也和他们估计的差不多。  
  
卢克和韩都坐在枪炮手的位置上。他们打中了两台，然后为了避免撞进歼星舰的质量阴影里，千年隼不得不一路向外绕了四十几个弧分才进入超空间。在这段短暂的路上，他们盯着后面的戈迪安星际运输船在帝国攻击下失去动力。星线出现在窗外的时候，卢克从位子上跳下来，冲回了驾驶舱，他反复按着超空间内不能使用的通讯，试图联系运输船。  
  
“小子。停下，小子。卢克。”韩跟在他后面，这样叫他。他的声音紧绷，一个词一个词迸发出来。  
  
卢克停止无用地敲击那个通讯按钮。  
  
然后 _那个感知_ 传了过来。  
  
“……原力中有一股极大的扰动。”老本·肯诺比是这么说的。实际上它更像是缓慢地被投进冰水里，从四肢末梢向躯干，最终逐渐传递到他的脑中，原力中回响着绝望的窒息和剧烈的、不属于他的身体的疼痛，包裹着他的思绪，使他的手脚无力，整个人垮落在地上。  
  
“卢克。”韩听上去像是在遥远的风中这样说着。  
  
卢克·天行者十九岁失去了所有亲人，如果他有时间能够仔细地计算下，他就能发现自己马上就要到二十了。在快要进入二十岁的前夕，卢克·天行者第一次亲身经历屠杀。  
  
尾涡旋转表慢慢转回零。星线在窗外最后扭曲了一下，然后化成一颗颗互不相关的的星光。除去千年隼次光速引擎的柔和响动，宇宙的这个区域如此安详，使得他们都快发疯了。  
  
_不再—是—男孩_ 坐在地上，那个感知已经过去了，但那种窒息和疼痛还存在于他的意识里。 这不像他额头的烫伤，卢克意识到，一个巴克塔箱也没法让他们消散。  
  
“你的原力怎么样了？”韩的声音仿佛耳语。楚巴卡发怒般地朝韩说了什么。  
  
“不。”年长的人类疲倦地回答伍基人。  
  
伍基人在卢克身边坐下，用带着结块的毛的，极其温暖的胳膊紧紧地搂住他，然后发出一阵带着悲伤的低鸣。  
  
“小子。”  
  
韩听起来只是空荡荡地喊着他，然后年长的男人也坐下来。好像因为他找不到任何其他的事去做了，他按了一下通讯按钮，传过来的是一道干哑的、代表信号丢失的忙音。他又立刻将它关掉了。  
  
忙音听起来真的应该是这样的吗？它这么冷漠，听起来同时过长、过短、又节奏不齐，令人心生怀疑。  
  
韩又按了两下导航电脑，往瑞玛商道的方向定了几个坐标，大约是为了不被帝国追踪到信号，他过了一会儿又换掉一个。  
  
韩站起来，他朝楚巴卡说，声音轻微发抖：“拥抱够了就去拉超空间的拉杆。”他又在驾驶舱门口站了一会儿就出去了，向房间的方向走回去。  
  
楚巴卡在什么时候放开了人类，而卢克恍惚地和他合作着将千年隼推进超空间，接着走出驾驶座，在舱内茫然地站着。楚巴卡抓住他的胳膊，朝他说了什么。  
  
卢克猛地朝他转头：“什么？”  
  
楚巴卡再次发出那悲伤的低鸣。  
  
“我——没事。”卢克缓慢地说，好像是和一个孩子对话那样。说完他才想起来，是自己听不懂伍基人说话，而不是反过来。  
  
他朝楚巴卡露出一个他猜想是很丑的微笑，于是对方犹疑地放开了他。  
  
“我——没事。”卢克又说。然后他走出去，回到主舱里。他把地上的训练机器人捡起来，戴上带有护目板的头盔，掏出自己的光剑，听着它在空气中“嗡嗡”的呼啸。这声音是安抚式的，迫使他冷静下来。  
  
一直到他将训练机器人从中切成两半之后卢克才停下来。他盯着地上的机器残骸看了可能有足足半个标准时，才想起来向韩的房间走过去。  
  
韩的房间没有开灯，他的门向外敞着，好像没人有力气把它关上了。屋里只能被外面走廊的灯照亮一长条的地面。  
  
卢克在门口停滞。这个画面让他想起了那一次他开着陆行艇靠近拉尔斯家。不如说，这个画面让他想起每一次自己开着陆行艇靠近拉尔斯家，除了那一次。除了他见证欧文叔叔和贝露阿姨的死亡的那天，每个傍晚他从托什的铺子回到农庄的时候都能看到这个景色，屋里还没有暗到需要全部的灯都被打开，而阳光已经不足以照亮地下的大部分空间，所以门口望下去，就只有一小块空间亮着，后面是朦胧的幽暗。  
  
_不再—是—男孩_ 深吸了一口气，推门走进去。床上没有人。  
  
“韩？”  
  
卢克问到，接着他看到韩坐在床尾的地上，他的四肢向各方向展开。  
  
“那应该是我的责任。”年长的男人低沉地说。  
  
粘稠的沉默再次现形，臃肿地卡进他们所在的小小空间里。  
  
“不。”  
  
卢克最后回答：“韩，那是我们共同的责任，或者它不是我们任何一个的。”  
  
韩看了他一眼。  
  
“我自愿接下这个任务。”  
  
卢克噤声了。如果不是在这个场合，他可能会回答： _没人能知道真正会发生什么。_ 他会愤怒地朝韩大喊让他不要自我厌弃。再恶毒和消极抵抗点的话，或许： _这没有你计划得那么安全，不是吗？_ 但他脑中窒息和疼痛的感知还在，他没法说出任何不切实际的安抚。  
  
“卢克。”韩深深吸了口气。过了一会儿他说，“我害怕。”  
  
昏暗的光中卢克走过去，在他身边跪下，从后面拥抱着年长的男人，他的下巴搁在韩的肩膀上，然后他说，用他从未能派上用场的，温柔而坚定的声音。  
  
“没事的。”  
  
他停了一会儿。感受韩脸颊上熟悉的剃须膏的气味，他的身体和对方贴得更近，他的嘴唇几乎靠在对方的耳廓上。他重复自己说的话。  
  
_“没事的。”_  
  
  
  
  
5.  
  
他们失去了和主舰队或是和运输船的联系，只能一股脑儿地往目的地开去。  
  
帝国的驻扎舰队在瑞玛商道的常规截查点迎面而来，韩一边驾驶着千年隼转向一边大骂消息不准确的阿克巴元帅。千年隼不得不在导航电脑计算出合理路径之间强行进入超空间，紧接着又立刻在略微超出歼星舰的次光速可见范围的一颗矮行星附近停下来。坐标说他们在内瓦星系附近，但这个天体明显太小，又杳无人烟，而不足以出现在星图上。  
  
韩决定停在这个没名字的内瓦星系矮行星上，因为它有着朦胧而美丽的稀薄蓝色甲烷大气层和迷人的红色岩石表面。  
  
矮行星的地面风刮吹得千年隼转入近地面引擎时几乎扭转得倒过来，不过降落仍旧很顺利。韩掌舵，而楚伊忙着从枪炮手的位置上爬出来。  
  
“你想出去吗？”在停稳之后大约半个标准时，韩问道。  
  
“你确定吗？”卢克说，“我们得要穿压力服。外面听起来风大得吓人。”  
  
韩指了指窗户外面红紫色的天。他一边走出驾驶舱一边说：“现在有落日。 _魔法时间。_ ”  
  
他们穿上近地行星的薄压力服，都好奇地盯着对方的模样在曲面的透明刚头盔里扭曲的模样。韩的声音突然在卢克耳边响起，告诉他他们不得不用内置通讯器对话，又告诉他通讯器的按钮如何使用。“你要说话就得一直按着。这是个老型号了。”伍基人看着他们的样子像是被逗乐了，然后摆摆胳膊让他们两个独自离开飞船。  
  
两个人类笨拙地把自己钩在千年隼的起落架脚上，在风中向外走去。在日光和地面反射的作用下，落日的天空泛出迷蒙的粉色。漫长而平缓的红色地平线上是橙粉色的太阳，看起惊人夺目。  
  
卢克在千年隼吊下的入口斜坡上坐了下来，手肘搁在膝盖上。这画面是那么地安抚人心，好像他没有在刚刚成年就被抛入自己残酷的使命中去。原力在他胸腔中轻柔地浮动，他多多少少觉得自己知道未来会还有更险恶的决定、更匪夷所思的选择需要他去做，但这个时候他只选择呆在这儿，盯着面前一动不动的夕阳。  
  
一动不动的夕阳？  
  
“太阳看起来没有落。”卢克评论道。  
  
他想起来，按着通讯器又说了一遍。  
  
“它不会落。”  
  
“什么？”  
  
通讯器里传来韩轻微得意的哼声。他说：“潮汐锁定。”  
  
“哦、哦。”  
  
卢克猜想自己这样算不上犯傻。又想起什么，他问：“幸好你是恰巧停在了晨昏圈上？”  
  
韩安静了一会儿。  
  
卢克在等待他的回答，又过了一会儿他将眼神从粉色的落日上转过来，看向身边的人。韩也转了过来，他们的眼神刺穿透明钢接在一起。  
  
韩移开眼神——看起来像是在掩饰自己——做了个鬼脸，说：“你猜？”  
  
“哦。”卢克的脸轻微地热了起来。他看着走私贩子，摇摇头说道，“当然了，这太有你的典型作风了。永远也不会落下的落日。”  
  
“或者永无止境的日出。”韩靠近他，将手伸过来，隔着两层的压力服，覆盖在卢克的手上，又把他拉起来。  
  
他们一起向前走了一小段路，直到被安全绳索拉住。卢克转头看着韩，而对方也看着他。站在粉色的夕阳光下，迎着呼啸的地面风，头盔和压力服上的安全搭扣都被吹得飘起来，敲得噼啪作响。卢克盯着韩，后者的脸被穿过透明钢的恒星光线勾勒出一道发光的边；这么奇特的场景里，什么颜色都不真实了，只有韩转过头看着他的表情刻印在他的视网膜上。  
  
“看。”韩示意着背光的方向。  
  
颀长的阴影爬在平坦的红色地面上，毫无阻拦地一直延伸到看不见的黑暗天边。  
  
“前面是永恒的日晒，背后是永恒的黑暗。如果我们永远站在这里，那我们就会有永恒的阴影。”  
  
卢克愣住了。有那么一个瞬间他想说：我不知道你这么是个浪漫的家伙。但实话是，他知道。韩是个星际的走私者，不管是古老宗教还是帝国镇压都得不到他的尊重，他想到哪儿就可以到哪儿，守着自己的故事，又出卖别人的秘密，和追杀他的赏金猎人比谁拔枪更快，挽救被人俘虏的美丽的公主。韩本来就是浪漫故事里才会出现的人，可是原力在上，他却在塔图因搭载了一个十九岁的毛头小子，带他到一颗被潮汐锁定的矮行星上看定在遥远天边的恒星，甚至对他说： _我很喜欢你_ 。  
  
快要到二十岁的卢克·天行者说：“我也很喜欢你，韩。”  
  
韩看着他，好像是想要用眼神亲吻他。他们只要回到千年隼里就可以尽情地肌肤相触，但谁也没有移动，在这永恒的倾斜阳光下。  
  
星星在上，宇宙之中有那么多生机和灭亡，有人在试图驯服恒星以衰竭它的力量为己用，有人为推翻帝国的暴政意识消散与原力融为一体，而他们两个站在新边疆的界限上，在这颗荒凉、无人居住，连全息网络都无法接入的漠不关心的矮行星上，看着那同时带给它酷虐高温和致命严寒的唯一的太阳。他们的背后是无边无尽的漫长阴影。  
  
“你觉得他们好着吗？”卢克问。他不用说明自己指的是反抗军的主舰队。  
  
“他们必须得好着。”韩回答。  
  
卢克等着他继续说点什么解释，但没有等到。  
  
所以他再次发起对话：“为什么？”  
  
韩说了句什么。卢克能看到，但韩没有按着通讯器的按钮。韩意识到了，又重复到：“他们必须得好着。否则你能感觉到，不是吗？卢克。”  
  
卢克轻柔地笑起来。韩最终还是成了那过时的古老宗教的信徒。他猜想，如果未来有一天再有人对这仿佛虚无缥缈的伟大力量提出质疑，这个油腔滑调的、自私的、浪漫得不可思议的赌徒将会付出一切去捍卫它。  
  
他们最终在这颗矮行星的晨昏带上象征性地立起一个小小的岩石墓碑。韩还取了一块科瑞丽亚蓝宝石，嵌进地面里。千年隼说不定不是过去的万亿年里第一个在这颗小小天体上降落的星际飞船，而他们诚挚地希望她不会是最后一个。  
  
那样，在终于有人被迫再次在这儿落脚的时候， 这个墓碑还能被看到，带着它投下的渺小而永恒的阴影，长得延伸进天边只有星光的黑暗里。  
  
  
  
  
End.

**Author's Note:**

> 有一些星战宇宙的名词，都是去wookieepedia查的。大部分都没什么用，只是拿来填充（zhuang）下细节（bi），跟剧情相关的我尽量在文内解释了，希望大家看得愉快。  
> 楚伊摸卢克头那句用了“猫觉得人类是他们不长毛的幼崽”的梗，具体credit我也不太确定是谁，不过不是我自己发明的说法！


End file.
